Data growth has exploded over time and, as a result, big data management has become increasingly important to the technology groups of organizations. Managing data growth involves a dynamic approach, such as addressing the increasingly complex challenges of data storage and retrieval, and providing advancements in the display of data and data analytics to relevant users. As a result of innovation in interface technology, modern day users are provided a wealth of information at the click of a button or tap of a screen.
However, information overload can be just as ineffective as a lack of information. In addition, the ability to manipulate an interface, for instance to view different metrics related to a particular data set, can be advantageous to a user. Static or otherwise cumbersome interfaces can lead to inefficient use of display real estate, and thus poor data comprehension by the user. Accordingly, an interface that efficiently displays relevant data from a data set while concurrently providing functionality to dynamically manipulate the data displayed would be beneficial to users of the interface.